Los pilares de la creación
by coeurdesoleil 12
Summary: Kabal logró derrotar a Shao Kahn, pero ahora debe realizar algo aún más complejo: afrontar su destino y forjar aquellos pilares que le permitirán convertirse en un mejor ser humano. / One Shot de Kabal basado en su final de MK9.


**Heme aquí de nuevo, esta vez con un one shot de uno de mis personajes favoritos: Kabal. (este personaje no es de mi propiedad :'( que feo se siente xD). En fin, disfrútenlo, está basado en su final de MK9.**

**Quiero agradecerle de corazón al usuario Hakendo mitsuronairi por aportarme ideas para esta pequeña historia. **

Las filosas hookswords cortaban la carne del emperador del Outworld, quien a duras penas podía distinguir a su enemigo debido a su super velocidad. Sin embargo, esto no desanimaba a Shao Kahn, quien trataba de contrarrestar sus ataques.

-Te atraparé, patético humano, voy a acabar contigo y a aplastarte como el bicho insignificante que eres-Decía el emperador tratando de defenderse. Kabal no dejaba de luchar con toda su furia, repartía golpes y buscaba herir lo más gravemente posible a Shao Kahn, pero éste parecía ser invencible.

-"Maldición, ¡no consigo herirlo! Debo encontrar una manera de derrotarlo"-Pensaba el ex Black Dragon, hasta que una de sus armas letales se clavó en la pierna del enemigo, Kabal usó su poder "destello de ojo", lo cual perturbó unos momentos al emperador, pero no bastaba, en poco tiempo Shao Khan volvió a recuperarse y asestó un golpe que fue directo al abdomen del humano.

Kabal, pese al dolor tremendo que el golpe le había causado, reunió su energía y se armó de valor para continuar la pelea, usó nuevamente su velocidad, pero algo lo desconcertó y entonces su contrincante logró tomarlo por el cuello, su mano ejercía presión y el ex criminal sentía que se ahogaba, le faltaba el oxígeno.

-Ahora sí, ¡las pagarás!, te mataré y tu cabeza adornará las paredes de mi palacio junto con las de cualquiera que se atreva a desafiarme-Amenazó Shao Kahn. Pese a los esfuerzos de Kabal, no podía liberarse del poderoso adversario.

-No…podrás salirte con la tuya-Respondió Kabal con dificultad, en ese momento finalmente tiró un potente puñetazo en la nariz del emperador, la cual de inmediato empezó a sangrar. Shao Kahn se llevó las manos al rostro por el terrible dolor que sentía, el humano aprovechó para enterrarle con su mano izquierda una de sus hookswords directo al corazón.

Fue entonces cuando todos miraban lo que estaba pasando sin creerlo, en seguida Kabal usó la otra arma para decapitar al enemigo, cuyo cuerpo caía pesadamente, situación que el enmascarado observaba con júbilo.

La cabeza de Shao Kahn yacía en la filosa arma de Kabal, quien no dudó en exhibirla ante los presentes, en señal de haber liberado a la Tierra de todos los peligros.

-Muy bien hecho, Kabal, conseguiste el triunfo y salvaste a la Tierra- Felicitó Raiden.

-Esto fue para demostrar que he elegido el bando correcto-Indicó el enmascarado.

-¡Así se habla! Me alegro tanto por ti, compañero, te sigo considerando así porque nos has ayudado mucho- Se acercó Stryker, quien había sido anteriormente su colega en las Fuerzas Especiales, pero ya no lo eran porque debido a aquel encuentro contra Kintaro y que le causó la deformación de su cuerpo, optó por retirarse y luchar contra el mal de forma aislada.

Kabal se sentía plenamente satisfecho tras vencer a Shao Kahn, sin embargo, la felicidad duraría poco. No pasaría mucho tiempo para que el ex Black Dragon se diera cuenta de que su máscara se había dañado en su lucha contra el emperador.

Comenzó a percibir las consecuencias, no podía respirar fácilmente ni siquiera teniéndola puesta, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, fue a buscar a alguien que quizá no estaría dispuesto a colaborar, pero ya se las arreglaría para obligarlo, a Kano.

No le costó trabajo hallar su paradero. Kano estaba en el mismo sitio en el cual se había llevado a Kabal para crearle su máscara.

- ¿Tú? Esto sí es una sorpresa, no te ves nada bien-Dijo Kano.

-No tengo tiempo para tus exclamaciones- Dijo desesperado Kabal.

-¿Vienes a ceder a mi propuesta de volver al Black Dragon? Porque si es así, déjame informarte que…- Sin embargo, su ex compañero lo interrumpió bruscamente.

-¡No digas tonterías! Necesito que me informes dónde está el cybernetista que hizo tu láser ocular, mi máscara está dañada y necesito urgentemente que la repare- Dijo Kabal, con cada palabra que decía, el aire la hacía más falta.

-Jajajaja, ¿crees que soy tan estúpido como para decírtelo así como así? Mientras no accedas a convertirte nuevamente en mi compañero, me importa poco lo que suceda contigo, si te mueres no me interesa, la verdad –Respondió cruelmente Kano. Sin embargo, en pocos segundos sintió el frío de un metal en su cuello, era Kabal, quien había puesto una de sus filosas armas.

-Vas a hacer lo que te estoy ordenando o aquí mismo te degollaré como lo hice con Shao Kahn- Aquellas palabras del enmascarado estremecieron a Kano, quien no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Tras recorrer mucho camino, Kabal empezaba a sentirse peor, y tras mucho esfuerzo, localizaron al cybernetista.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-Preguntó el hombre, un anciano calvo que portaba un láser ocular semejante al de Kano y vestía una larga túnica de color rojo sangre la cual llegaba a arrastrase en el suelo.

Kabal no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hablar, por lo que discretamente sacó su arma y la apuntó hacia su ex aliado, obligándolo a decir todo.

-Mi amigo necesita que le repare su máscara, le es indispensable para poder respirar y está dañada, si no lo hace rápidamente, el morirá.

-Bien, déjame observar- El viejo recostó a Kabal y analizó la situación.

-Es verdad, la máscara no está realizando su función correctamente, el oxígeno no llega en la cantidad requerida, esto será complicado, pero lo haré, pueden estar seguros de que mejoraré este respirador, aunque tiene un precio- Puntualizó el cybernetista.

-¿Cuál?-Preguntó Kabal reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias.

-Voy a componer tu máscara a cambio de… que cumplas una misión.

El ex criminal no supo cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué clase de misión, pero no tenía tiempo, estaba cada vez peor y desesperado.

-Acepto- Dijo finalmente.

El anciano inició el proceso, creó el nuevo artefacto, lo cual duró un tiempo considerablemente largo.

Finalmente, Kabal estaba como nuevo, ya podía respirar con normalidad, pero entonces:

-Ahora, tu misión será…buscar a este sujeto- El cybernetista puso la imagen de un hombre de rasgos europeos y cabello negro. Kabal lo observó, se trataba de su peor enemigo, sintió que la sangre le hervía y una sed insaciable de venganza se estaba apoderando de él.

-Mavado… ¿Lo mataré?-Preguntó, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Sí, y quiero su cabeza

-sólo por curiosidad… ¿Cómo es que lo conoce?

-Asesinó a mi hija, ella era policía y se dispuso a capturarlo, pero el maldito la secuestró junto con otros tipos de su clan, el Red Dragon, y la torturaron hasta causarle la muerte, he jurado venganza, pero no puedo hacerlo yo mismo, estoy indefenso, por eso quiero que tú lo hagas, además sé que es tu enemigo, pero te advierto, no es una tarea fácil, será demasiado arriesgado, sin embargo, has accedido a mi petición y no hay marcha atrás. Si fracasas en esto, me encargaré de eliminarte, con ayuda de mis secuaces ¿entendido?.

-Sí.

-Notarás que no solamente mejoré tu respirador, hice lo mismo con tus armas y tu poder de super velocidad, eres más fuerte ahora y podrás vencerlo. Así que ya sabes, tráeme su cabeza. Tienes un lapso de 48 horas, sin prórroga.

-Cumpliré con la misión, cuente con eso.

….

Dispuesto a realizar lo acordado, Kabal inició su aventura, lo haría, ya estaba listo para saldar su deuda con el cybernetista, buscó a Mavado por todos los rincones.

Lo encontró en Londres, en uno de sus escondites que tenía para los Red Dragon.

Con su velocidad, ingresó en aquel sitio, que sólo era un cuartucho en un barrio de mala muerte, y se encontró a dos espías que vigilaban. De pronto, uno de ellos se percató de una extraña presencia.

-¿Escuchaste?-Preguntaba uno.

-Sí… parece que hay alguien aquí…-Respondía el otro cogiendo su arma y dispuesto a atacar a quien fuera.

De repente, uno de ellos sintió como una filosa arma se enterraba en su pecho, Kabal había logrado matarlo, y el otro vigilante se dispuso a atacarlo, pero Kabal era más astuto y más rápido y terminó por derrotarlo, quebrándole el cuello.

Uno a uno fue eliminando a aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Hasta que escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente. Un hombre alto y corpulento hizo su aparición.

-Vaya, vaya, al fin una agradable visita- Dijo el extraño hombre. -¿Frankenstein se metió a la cueva del lobo?

-Pagarás por lo que has hecho, Mavado- Exclamó Kabal mientras sacaba sus hookswords y se disponía a atacar.

-No podrás contra mí, te quitaré nuevamente tus armas, aunque esta vez será diferente porque no lograrás recuperarlas, ya que estarás muerto.

Kabal utilizó todas su habilidades para acabar con su enemigo, usó el "destello de ojo" para poder entorpecerlo, aunque Mavado se defendía a toda costa, ya que en varias ocasiones logró propinarle varios golpes a Kabal pese a la velocidad de éste.

Mavado consiguió darle una patada directo al pecho, el enmascarado quedó tendido en el suelo pero pronto se puso de pie y trató de darle un golpe fatal al enemigo con sus armas aunque no lo conseguía.

Finalmente, pudo hacer que Mavado se cansara, entonces con su velocidad, se transportó detrás de él y lo derribó con su "destello de ojo", quedando el enemigo boca abajo, inmediatamente saltó encima de él y sólo se escuchó el crujir de algunas costillas del líder de los Red Dragon. Kabal puso su brazo en el cuello de éste y ejerció fuerza. En vano su rival trató de quitar el brazo del ex criminal, pero no podía, estaba ahogándose. Poco a poco, dentro de su desesperación, y con mucho esfuerzo, logró zafarse de Kabal, pero nuevamente éste lo aprisionó, clavando sus armas en las manos de Mavado, quien no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor, Kabal las retiró de manera que provocaba que el sufrimiento aumentara. Las manos de Mavado estaban completamente ensangrentadas y cayó de rodillas, mientras el enmascarado se preparaba para quitarle la vida, así que aprovechando que su enemigo estaba débil y sin ninguna posibilidad, le cortó la cabeza, tal como se lo había ordenado el cybernetista.

Kabal se fue de allí satisfecho de poder pagar su deuda, así que regresó con el anciano y le dio lo que le había solicitado.

-Excelente trabajo, Kabal, veo que eres un hombre de palabra, mataste a dos pájaros de un tiro, al consumar tu venganza y cumplir con tu trato- Explico el cybernetista. Mientras tanto, Kabal, aunque no podía verse debido a su máscara, esbozó una sonrisa, sintiéndose complacido.

Una vez con su deuda saldada y dispuesto a regresar a su vida normal, se encontró con Stryker, quien se hallaba sorprendido por el cambio de aspecto de Kabal.

-Amigo, ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Y esa máscara?

-Mi anterior respirador estaba dañado después de que derroté a Shao Kahn, pero logré que me lo mejoraran- Explicó Kabal.

-¿En serio?... y… ¿así de fácil?

-No, pero ya cumplí con lo que debía

De manera un tanto forzosa, Kabal le contó a Stryker lo que sucedió.

-No puedo creer que finalmente hayas acabado con Mavado, ese infeliz nos ocasionó muchos dolores de cabeza cuando trabajábamos juntos. –Dijo el policía. –Hablando de eso, deberías regresar, amigo, sé que has decidido ser independiente, respeto tu decisión y déjame decirte que me alegro bastante por ti, sigues por el camino correcto, pero debes saber que nos haces mucha falta.

Kabal no dijo nada, estaba pensando las cosas.

-Kano me propuso regresar al Black Dragon –Contestó finalmente.

-¿Qué? Pero no aceptaste, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto que no, aunque debo confesar que me resultó tentadora su oferta…

-Tu sabes todo el daño que te provocó ese clan, allí te convertiste en alguien que no eras. Mira, no voy a obligarte a nada, eres libre de decidir, pero piensa bien las cosas, si quieres regresar a servir al bien y a la justicia como lo solíamos hacer, serás bienvenido, podemos ser otra vez compañeros y encontrarás verdaderas amistades.

-Pero ¿no te has dado cuenta de que soy un completo monstruo? Nadie me va a aceptar con esta apariencia.- Respondió Kabal sin pensarlo muy bien.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, escucha, el hecho de que por culpa de esa bestia de Kintaro estés dañado físicamente, no quiere decir que lo estés en tu interior, eres una buena persona y te considero mi hermano, tal vez ese acontecimiento fue una prueba que debías superar para descubrir tu verdadero yo.

-Veo que tienes razón… pero… es muy complicado.

-Te entiendo, y si no te sientes todavía seguro para aceptar mi invitación, de acuerdo, no te presionaré, pero sea lo que sea que vayas a decidir, deseo de todo corazón que eso te lleve por buen camino.

-Lograste hacerme sentir bien, Stryker, te agradezco de antemano todo el apoyo que me brindaste siempre, y quiero decirte que también para mí eres un hermano, gracias por la ayuda que me ofreces para darme cuenta de que aún quedan personas que confían en mí a pesar de todos mis errores.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde para dejar un buen rastro en la memoria, no todo está perdido, tu destino no es quedar convertido en un monstruo, sino demostrar tu fortaleza y eso es lo importante.

Kabal pudo sentir después de mucho tiempo una paz interior, que lo motivaba a sacar lo mejor de sí, y reflexionó, entre más duro y difícil sea el camino, mucho mayor será la recompensa. Había aprendido una gran lección que no dudaría en aplicar.

La esperanza, la amistad y la fé eran los pilares que crearían un sobresaliente ser humano en Kabal.


End file.
